You Drive Me Crazy
by Ms QUICK
Summary: Jack, asking Kim on a date? Everyone's been waiting for them to realize what's between them. Then they go on their pizza date, and then their relationship develops. One-shot for now. Couples: Jack/Kim. Warning: A little swearing, some very small kissing. Oh, and it's super fluffy. This is in anticipation for the premiere on April 1st, and there better be Kick in that episode.


**Yay! Another Kick story! And...this is my longest chapter ever! Almost 7,000 words! Anyways, this starts from the Jack (FINALLY) asking Kim out scene in "Kickin' It On Our Own", you know, the scene that made every single Kick shipper scream. I know I did. Really loudly. EEEEEEEEEE! It's still super exciting! **

**Well, I hope you guys like this story :) it's my version of their date, and then the day after their date. And no, they don't have sex. They're like fifteen/sixteen. Way too young.**

**Disclaimer: I wish it was mine. Unfortunately, Disney owns Kickin' It.**

Coming around the corner on his way to the dojo for practice, Jack saw a certain blonde with her boyfriend. Quietly, in order to not disturb them, he crept closer.

When he got close enough, he heard Kim speaking.

"So anyway Brett, I hope you understand, it's just I still have feelings for someone else," she said gently. Jack was ecstatic! She had feelings for him?! He hoped so!

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for Jack, Kim turned around and saw him.

"Jack! I, I, I, was just…uh, mm, you weren't supposed to hear that," Kim stuttered, looking embarrassed. Jack did jumps for joy in his head. She liked him!

"I dunno, I'm kinda glad I did," he smirked at her, walking closer. She smiled at him.

"Hey, uh, you know what?" Jack decided to take the plunge and say it, "Instead of going to practice, you wanna go get some pizza?"

Kim made a noise of surprise and disbelief, "We're gonna blow off practice just so we can have a…" her eyes widened.

"A date," Jack confirmed, smiling. She smiled back at him, and then bit her lip shyly. That was enough confirmation for Jack, and the two walked off, smiling goofily at each other.

However, unseen by the two, four heads were pressed against the doors of the dojo, eagerly trying to see what was happening. When Kim and Jack walked off, the four guys started cheering.

"Freaking finally!" Jerry yelled, while Milton and Eddie were doing this very disturbing attempt at a happy dance and Rudy did his version of Jack's "victory" dance.

"We've been waiting for this since Day 1!" Milton shrieked, before hugging Jerry wildly.

"Wait!" Rudy exclaimed, and the three teenagers turned to look at him, "Should we follow them?"

Jerry and Eddie were ready to go, but Milton held them back, "No! this is their first date! We shouldn't ruin it," he said firmly. Rudy, Eddie and Jerry looked disappointed, but Milton remained stern.

"Fine," Rudy grumbled, looking like a spoiled child.

Back to the lovebirds.

Jack and Kim had reached the pizza place by now, Jack ordering for the two of them. And no, Kim didn't order some pansy salad.

Oddly enough, their conversation wasn't awkward like one would have thought. Somehow, this was a logical progression of their relationship and; aside from some handholding and maybe a little bit of staring into each other's eyes, things were normal.

"So, poor Brett huh," Jack teased. Kim flushed, before smacking him.

"Oh please, you know why I was dating him!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"No, I actually don't," Jack said, smirking at her, "Mind telling me while you dated him when, quote, you had feelings for someone else?"

Kim glowered at the brunette, "If you really must know"

"I must," Jack interrupted, grinning. She smacked him.

"I dated him because the guy I wanted to date wasn't talking to me, and hadn't been talking to be for three months!" she said angrily.

"You know, I feel really sorry about that. I was the one who promised we'd all stay together, and I failed it," Jack said apologetically.

"Hey, it's okay, I don't blame you. Communication goes both ways, you weren't the only one who stopped talking," Kim said, rubbing his arm gently. He might have flexed a little bit. Maybe.

"Well, what's done is done. We can't do anything to change what happened," Jack said matter-of-factly.

"And," Kim said, smiling, "If anything changed, we wouldn't be where we are now," and her smile grew wider as Jack, in the classic move teenage guys made, fake-yawned and stretched his arm around her shoulders.

"Your pizza," a waiter said, placing a steaming hot pepperoni pizza in front of the two. He set down two plates as well, along with a stack of napkins, "Enjoy!"

"Don't mind if I do," Kim drawled, eagerly taking a piece of pizza and biting in.

"A plate?" Jack asked her, laughing at her apparent starvation.

"Plates are for pansies," Kim said, her mouth full of pizza.

"Oh, Kimberly, you're so charming. And classy," Jack laughed. That was one of the reasons he liked Kim. Because she wasn't classy and she wasn't afraid to be exactly who she was and not care about what anyone else said or did.

"Shuddup," Kim said, glaring at him.

"It's okay, it's cute," Jack said simply, actually smiling at her. Kim blushed a little, but then smiled back at him.

The two continued talking, taking occasional bites of the pizza. Time passed without them realizing, and soon the pizza place was closing.

"Excuse me?" a waiter interrupted Kim telling Jack about how she had actually popped Leslie's balloon that she gave Jack after the tournament she had helped him practice for.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're closing now," the waiter said. Kim and Jack both gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so late!" Kim exclaimed, before thanking the waiter and moving to take out her wallet. However, Jack beat her to it, setting down the money for their pizza and drinks.

"Hey, I could've paid," Kim said.

"Nope," Jack grinned, "It's a date, and I'm paying. No arguing"

"Fine," Kim said grudgingly. The waiter smiled at them as they walked out the door, holding hands.

"I told my mom I'd be back by eight, and it's ten!" Kim cried, "Oh, I'm gonna be in so much trouble," she pulled out her iPhone and groaned when she saw the ten text messages from her mom and the eight missed calls.

"Just call her and tell her," Jack said soothingly, "If you make it clear that you lost track of time, she can't be too mad"

"I hope so, because if not? I can look forward to pretty much never stepping out of my house," Kim groaned, before calling her mom. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hey mom," Kim said hesitantly. Jack heard faint shouting from the other end, wincing when he caught how angry Kim's mom was.

"I was with Jack, we had pizza and we just lost track of time," Kim explained, and suddenly Jack didn't hear shouting anymore.

"No, just Jack mom. It was kinda," Kim looked at Jack and smiled, "A date" she said happily. Now, Jack heard what sounded like excited shrieking.

"Okay"

"Yes"

"Uh-huh"

"Okay"

"Buh-bye," Kim finally said. She hung up and turned to Jack.

"She isn't mad," Kim said wonderingly, "She actually said she wasn't mad," she looked at Jack.

"Really? That's amazing!" Jack exclaimed, "So, I'll walk you home?"

"Jack? Really?" Kim drawled, "You know this is the twenty-first century right?"

"And? What if I just wanna spend more time with you?" Jack said, using their joined hands to pull Kim closer to him.

"Okay, fine," Kim smiled, "But just because you're being cheesy," and the two began walking off towards Kim's house. She only lived about a twenty-minute walk from the dojo (and the mall). Jack lived about five minutes further, so they usually walked together to practice or to just hang out at the mall.

"Wait, why wasn't your mom mad once you told her you were on a date with me?" Jack questioned curiously.

Kim bit her lip, "Let's just say that she's known how I feel about you, and she trusts both of us, and she was just really happy for me. She did say that this better not happen again, so be warned," she explained.

"Okay, I'm warned," Jack laughed, "So, your mom knew you had a crush on me?"

"Yes! How many times do you want me to admit it?" Kim exclaimed, throwing her hands, along with Jack's hand that was linked with hers, into the air.

"Once is enough," Jack smiled at her.

"Hang on, what about your parents? You don't have a curfew or anything?" Kim asked.

Jack shook his head, "My mom, the strict one, is on a business trip, and my dad doesn't really care as long as I'm home eventually. We have a don't ask don't tell policy with my mom sometimes. She doesn't ask, we don't tell," he said, "In fact, my dad would probably high-five me for going on a date with you"

"Oh yeah, you told me your mom was on a trip, to L.A. right? Why didn't your dad go though?" Kim said, remembering that Jack's parents both worked for Bobby Wasabi. They didn't run dojos though; Jack's dad was on the business side of the company, he managed logistics for all the dojos and was the chief finance officer of the company. Jack's mom was to all extents and purposes Bobby's agent and manager, so Jack's family was really involved. It was actually how his parents had met (his mom's dad was the one who had been Bobby's sensei as well).

"He didn't need to go, and the company is at a delicate time for him, so he's been working a lot lately. He didn't think he had the time to go off on a trip," Jack said. His parents spent a lot of time working, and it was hard on him sometimes.

"Well, that sucks for him. We all know how much I don't like working!" Kim laughed, shaking Jack out of his slightly sad mood. She knew how he felt about the long hours his parents worked. He'd never tell them how he felt though.

"Oh do we! You haven't turned in a bit of homework since kindergarten! It still confuses me how you aren't failing everything," Jack exclaimed.

"Hey! I do some homework! And you don't even know if that's true, you've only been here since freshman year. For your information, I pass my classes because I get As on all my tests, thankyouverymuch," Kim said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh my bad," Jack held up his hands in surrender. The two laughed, and then neither spoke. Jack gently took Kim's hand, making her smile and bite her lip. They just walked along, not really talking, just enjoying each other's presence.

Eventually, they got to Kim's house. She turned to Jack, regret written on her face.

"Bye Jack," she said quietly, "I had a lot of fun, see you tomorrow" and with that she turned to walk away.

Jack, having none of that, reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her quickly to him, his hands around her waist and hers flat on his chest.

"That is not the goodbye I wanted," Jack smirked, making Kim smile, "So, why do you seem to be upset?"

"I'm not upset!" Kim protested.

Jack raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Okay, maybe just a little," Kim admitted, "I just don't want to wake up tomorrow and have this all have been a dream"

"Oh, so you dream about me?" Jack grinned, but then became serious when he saw the look on Kim's face, "It's not going to be a dream Kim, I have no intentions of this being a dream. We're firmly in reality, and this," he gestured between them to illustrate their new status, "Isn't going anywhere, I promise"

"But what is this? Us?" Kim asked.

"Whatever you want it to be," Jack said simply, but hoping that Kim would be his girlfriend.

"Actually, I think that's something for you to decide," Kim smiled, "After all, you have to ask"

"That," Jack paused, "Is a very good point. Since I apparently have to ask you to be my girlfriend according to some tradition, I might as well do something amazing," he grinned as an idea came to him, "And I'll do that tomorrow, but don't worry Kim, I absolutely want you to be my girlfriend,"

And with that, he bent and gently kissed her on the cheek, "Now go inside. I don't want your mom any madder than she is," he smiled.

Kim grinned, and then walked up the steps to the door of her house, pulling out her keys. She went inside, but not before giving Jack one last smile.

He smiled to himself, before walking off to his house, thinking about the amazing day he'd had.

Letting himself in, he saw that his dad was still up, working.

"I'm home," he said loudly, knowing his dad would hear.

"Out with Kim?" his dad grinned at him. Jack blushed a little.

"Yeah, maybe," Jack said, smiling.

"Maybe…." His dad said, hoping for more information.

"And she might be my girlfriend now!" Jack exclaimed. His dad gasped, and then, as Jack predicted, high-fived him.

"Good job! Maybe now, you won't spend so much time moping about all the guys who like her," his dad teased, "You hungry?'

"Nah, we got pizza," Jack said, "Are you still working? I thought you'd be done by now"

"Ugh, I know, so did I, but Bobby decided he needed a new rocket jetpack, so I have to figure out how to justify that to the company," his dad groaned, before closing his laptop, "But I'm not getting anything done, so I'm stopping"

"Bobby's crazy," Jack said, laughing.

"Preach!" his dad exclaimed, "Oh, and you're very lucky your mother isn't here, otherwise you'd be in so much trouble"

"Yeah, I know, trust me," Jack said fervently. His mom was fairly strict, and she enforced a strict curfew on her son.

"Well, the usual rule's in place, so I won't tell if she doesn't ask," his dad warned.

"I know! Oh, and tomorrow, I apparently have to ask Kim to be my girlfriend, so I need a really good way to ask," Jack said, remembering his slight problem.

"Really?" his dad said skeptically.

"Yup. I'm not kidding," Jack groaned, falling backwards onto the couch near where his dad was sitting, "I have no idea how to do this"

"Wow, you really like Kim," his dad said, looking at his son.

"You have no idea," Jack said, sitting up, "And I want to make this really special, but I have no clue what to do"

"Jack, you don't have to do something big and extravagant. If it's something simple and heartfelt that involves you two, she'll like you just as much," his dad advised.

"Dad! You're a genius!" Jack jumped up, excitement all over his face, "I know what to do now!" he hugged his dad quickly and then ran upstairs to his room.

"You're welcome?" his dad said, now very confused. He shrugged, and then got up, carrying his laptop with him. After putting his laptop back in his office area, he went into the kitchen and began looking for food.

"Oh, I'm so proud of that kid sometimes," he said to himself, "I wonder if he realizes how alike he and Kim are to me and his mom"

He finally found the leftover pasta he was looking for and closed the fridge.

Meanwhile, Jack was in his room scrolling through pictures on Facebook. Kim was fairly obsessed with taking pictures, so there were a lot! From the very beginning of their friendship to most of the events of that day (there weren't any pictures of them on their date). He went through all of them and picked out the ones he liked the most.

His plan was to print out the pictures and use them as clues in a scavenger hunt to lead Kim around Seaford until she was back at the dojo where he'd have a bunch of rose petals scattered around and then he'd ask her to be his girlfriend. However, he needed his best friends' help.

Logging onto AIM, he quickly set up a four-way video chat with his best friends who all were online.

Eddie, Jerry and Milton's faces filled the screen.

"Yo what up?" Jerry asked.

Jack quickly told them what had happened between him and Kim, finishing with his plan to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Finally!" Milton exclaimed.

"What?" Jack questioned, confused.

"Oh please, everyone can see what's between you and Kim," Eddie explained as if he was talking to a toddler.

"We also kinda spied on you asking her out," Jerry admitted. Jack glared at him.

"Sorry!" Jerry said, not sounding at all sorry.

"Wait, so how do you need our help?" Milton asked, "You just said you had it all planned out"

"I do, but I need people to help keep Kim on the scavenger hunt and to keep laying out pictures. That's where you guys come in. Eddie, if you could put the pictures where they're supposed to be, and Milton and Jerry, if you guys could keep an eye on Kim?" Jack said to his friends.

"Yeah sure," Eddie agreed.

"I guess, although Jerry hasn't really learned the meaning of subtle yet, so it might be difficult," Milton said.

"Hey!" Jerry exclaimed, "I can be sneaky! How do you think I sneak out of detention every day?"

"By making the others cause a distraction?" Milton said, rolling his eyes.

"No!" Jerry's voice was high-pitched, showing that he was lying, "Maybe…" his voice was normal.

"See?" Milton cried.

"Just work with him, I need your guys' help with this," Jack asked, almost pleadingly, "Oh, and Kim's girl best friend is Grace right?"

"Yeah," this answer, surprisingly, came from Jerry.

"And you know this how?" Eddie asked, as surprised as everyone.

"She and I are friends! We talk," Jerry explained, but he looked sheepish.

"Oh, so you only like her as a friend?" Jack teased, laughing when Jerry looked down.

"Psht, no," Jerry lied again. Everyone looked at him (through their laptop screens) and he sighed, "Maybe a lot"

"Well, after we do this, we'll figure out how to get you and grace together," Eddie exclaimed.

"But first, we have to figure this out," Jack said, and the four friends continued planning, staying up late into the night.

The next morning, Kim woke up, irritated by something shaking her, and stretched. Then she shrieked, for her best friend was sitting on the end of her bed, shaking her foot.

"Hey Kimmy," Grace chirped, apparently not noticing the shock on her friend's face, "Your mom let me in. You've got a big day ahead of you, so get up and get ready"

"Huh?" Kim asked, still really confused and half-asleep, "What is going on?"

"Just get up and get dressed, and then we'll go downstairs. Your mom is making bacon," Grace said the last part as added incentive. Kim loved bacon.

"Okay, fine, I'm getting up," Kim groaned, struggling out of bed. Grace laughed on the inside because she recognized the shirt Kim was wearing as having belonged to Jack. It was huge on Kim though; the girl was wearing it as a dress.

Kim walked into the bathroom in a fog, doing her morning ritual by habit. She went to the bathroom, washed her face, did her usual light make-up and brushed her teeth and hair (but not with the same brush).

"Wear skinny jeans and a cute top!" Grace told her once she walked out of the bathroom. Kim nodded, before walking to her closet. She pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a blue lace top with a white tank top to go underneath. Kim changed quickly, not bothered by Grace's presence, the girls had changed together many times. Besides, Grace was busy searching through Kim's shoes.

"Acceptable?" Kim said, showing Grace her outfit. She had added a leather jacket because it was cold outside.

"Add these," Grace tossed a pair of black boots at Kim, "And it's perfect"

"Okay, thanks," Kim said, zipping up the boots, "Let's go get bacon!"

She and Grace walked out of Kim's room and followed the bacon smell. They got downstairs and Kim's mom was busy taking pieces of bacon of the skillet.

"Bacon!" Kim cheered, "Hey momma, good morning," she said, kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Hey Mrs. Crawford, thanks for letting me in this morning," Grace said, hugging her best friend's mom.

"Oh, of course sweetie," Mrs. Crawford said, "I'm assuming the shriek was you waking up Kim?"

Grace laughed, "Yup"

"Okay, well why don't you two get whatever you want to drink, the bacon and toast is almost ready," Mrs. Crawford said.

"Alright mom. Grace, coffee?" Kim said, turning to her friend as she walked towards the coffee pot.

"Mmm, no thanks. Do you have orange juice?" Grace said, and then opened the fridge when Kim nodded. She took out the orange juice and poured some into a glass.

"Mom, where's dad?" Kim asked, stirring sugar into her coffee.

"He had his golf lesson early this morning and stayed to play the course," her mom answered, "We're going to lunch with some of our old college friends who are in town, so you and Grace can hang out pretty much all day. And no repeats of last night!"

"Oooh, last night, what happened last night?" Grace asked, although Jack and Jerry had told her when they filled her in on the plan early this morning.

"Well," Kim hesitated, blushing, "Jack and I went on a date last night, and I got back after I was supposed to be home"

"Oh my God! That's so exciting! You and Jack finally went on a date!" Grace shrieked, "You two are so cute together!"

"Jeez, calm down!" Kim exclaimed, "We aren't boyfriend-girlfriend yet though, he said he was going to ask me today"

"Well, I'm sure he's got something planned," Grace said, "Oh, after breakfast, wanna go shopping?"

"Sure! I need another Santa hat," Kim remembered, "Because someone lost mine!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Kim's mom said loudly, "That thing just found its way into the bag going to the thrift store"

"Oh yeah, sure," Kim said sarcastically, before cheering as her mom put several smoking pieces of bacon on her plate, "Bacon!"

"You're so childish sometimes," Grace laughed at her best friend, "Oh, thanks Mrs. Crawford," she said as Kim's mom put bacon on her plate.

"Please, you're just as childish as me, Miss Obsessed with Everything Johnny Depp," Kim teased, "Our friendship works 'cause we're both childish and crazy"

"Whatever, just eat your bacon and let's go," Grace laughed, taking a bite of bacon.

"Okay, okay, okay," Kim groaned, before taking a huge bite of bacon and toast.

After Kim and Grace finished their breakfast, Kim grabbed her purse and the two walked out of Kim's door.

"What's this?" Kim said when she saw the picture taped to the front of the door. It was of her and Jack after they had stolen back Seaford's flag. She was in her Pearl of Seaford dress and Jack was in some weird eighteenth century outfit.

"It's a picture of you and Jack," Grace said, smiling.

"Obviously," Kim drawled, "But why is it here?"

"I don't know," Grace said, "Let's just go"

Kim shrugged, and then the two walked off. However, Kim didn't see Milton and Jerry stand up from where they had been hiding behind Kim's mom's car.

Milton fired off a quick text to Eddie.

_Scary Blonde and the Cheerleader are flying, repeat, Scary Blonde and the Cheerleader are flying. –Milton_

_ Roger that. –Eddie_

"So, where to first?" Kim said, after the two arrived at the mall. She and Grace had spent the time walking there just chatting and laughing.

"Let's get our nails done!" Grace exclaimed, "We have that big cheer competition next week so we can get them done in Seaford colors!"

"Alright, that works. And thanks, I had almost forgotten," she said sarcastically, "We've only been working towards it for the past two months"

"Oh shut up," Grace said, "It's a big deal!"

"I know, I know," Kim groaned, "I'm so glad we don't have to do major stunting though, I'm not eager to be thrown around again"

"You're short, it means you're a flyer, deal with it," Grace said, resting her elbow on Kim's shoulder.

"I'm five two, that's not super short!" Kim cried, "Just because everyone else is like five five or taller"

"And don't forget you're like the only one who can do the complicated stunts," Grace reminded Kim, "And that's 'cause you've been doing cheer and karate for years"

"I know, but at least the coaches have trained everyone to the same stage of tumbling. No one is better than anyone else," Kim said, walking into the nail salon. It was the same one that Milton had fallen into during the dojo stakeout.

"Oh, welcome girls," the receptionist said, "What would you like?"

"Umm, mani-pedis for both of us?" Grace asked, looking at Kim, who nodded.

"Alright, we actually have an opening for you now," the receptionist said, glancing quickly at the appointment book. Jack and Grace had actually planned this, and they had booked an appointment for the two girls, making sure the receptionist knew what was going on.

"Okay girls, you can head on back now, and miss," she turned to Kim, "A gentleman left this for you," she handed Kim a picture. It was of Kim and Jack, and they were in their outfits from Eddie's expedition. Kim looked like she had been attacked by a falcon and Jack looked like he had made it to first base with a jellyfish. Oh wait, that had actually happened.

Kim looked at Grace, who shrugged. The girls walked back and sat in the chairs the nail technician indicated.

An hour later, the girls' nails were done. White with blue polka dots on the fingernails and blue with white polka dots on the toenails, although Kim wasn't sure why they got pedicures because they were going to be wearing shoes.

"Okay, now what?" Kim asked, looking around the mall.

"Umm, we can go to that new shoe store?" Grace said hopefully.

"I do love shoes," Kim said, hesitantly, "But I'm not really supposed to buy more, but whatever. Let's go!"

"Alright!" Grace cheered. The girls walked off to the other end of the mall, where a shoe store had just opened. Behind a plant near the nail salon's entrance, two sets of eyes peered. Milton and Jerry were hiding behind a plant, wearing tree hats and holding walkie-talkies.

"Scary Blonde and the Cheerleader are going to the House of Doom, over," Jerry whispered.

"Swag Master, I'm right next to you," Milton said into the walkie-talkie, "And don't forget the code names"

"My bad, Miltonator," Jerry whispered, "Now you tell Edd—I mean, the Playah"

"Why can't you tell him?" Milton demanded.

"I don't know how to change the frequency on this thing!" Jerry cried. Milton quickly clapped a hand over his mouth and the boys looked around, hoping no one saw them.

"Miltonator to the Playah, the Cheerleader is taking Scary Blonde to the House of Doom, over," Milton said into his walkie-talkie.

"Roger that, Miltonator. The Playah, out," Eddie's voice came through the walkie-talkie.

"Now, we just have to text Jack and tell him," Jerry said, standing up and taking off his tree hat

"Code names, remember?" Milton smacked him on the back of the head, before removing his tree hat as well.

"Oh yeah! We have to text the Black Belt Boy!" Jerry exclaimed, "Jesus, who came up with these nicknames?"

"Jerry, you did," Milton groaned.

"Yeah, they're pretty swagalicious," Jerry said, completely switching his opinion. Milton face-palmed.

"We have to go, can't let the girls get too far ahead," he said, pulling Jerry along with him by his ear.

After about an hour, a picture of Kim and Jack hugging after the tournament that got him the scholarship to the Otai Academy, and three pairs of shoes, Kim and Grace left the shoe store on their way to have lunch, stopping really quickly at the Target for Kim's Santa hat. Of course, Jerry and Milton were following them, occasionally reporting in to Jack.

"Where to for lunch?" Grace asked, "Do not say Falafel Phil's or Circus Burger, we have a competition next week and there's no food poisoning allowed," she said sternly.

"Ugh, fine, does that mean we have to eat rabbit food or something?" Kim groaned, "What about Chipotle? Is that allowed?"

"Oh I suppose, but a burrito bowl! And no chips!" Grace semi-commanded, "We're all supposed to eat super healthy this week before the competition"

"I know; why does cheer have to be such a sexist sport? If you're not skinny and pretty, you're nothing in cheerleading," Kim complained, "We should all just cheer with paper bags over our heads, see how well we'd do then?"

"Kim, stop being crazy feminist and get over it. You have to be the best of the best, and if you're cheering while bloated from fast food, you aren't gonna be the best," Grace scolded.

"You're right, as always, but just let me complain," Kim grumbled, "We can just walk to Chipotle, and I won't get my chips"

"Good girl," Grace praised, quickly pulling out her phone to text the guys where they were headed. She deliberately walked slowly to give Eddie time to get the picture to the workers at Chipotle and explain the situation. By now, Kim had ten different pictures; she and Grace had spotted the other seven in the shoe store or on the pathways of the mall. Kim was fairly confused, but was beginning to have some suspicions about what was going on.

Once they were at Chipotle, and after Kim had found another two pictures on the way there, the two girls ordered. Sitting down on the tables outside with their food, Kim studied the picture the cashier had handed her. It was her and Jack, like all the other pictures, but this one was of them post-battle in their outfits for Milton's live-action role play. Kim's hair was all ratted and hacked up and Jack had a huge bump on his forehead.

"Grace, what's going on? What's with all these pictures?" Kim questioned her friend.

She shrugged innocently, "I have no idea," Grace said.

"Don't lie to me, I've known you since we were seven, I can tell when you're lying. What's the deal?" Kim asked, glaring.

"I have no idea what's happening, I promise. I don't know why you're getting these pictures," Grace said. And she was actually being truthful; for Jack, anticipating Kim interrogating Grace, hadn't told her why he needed her to take Kim out.

"Ugh, fine, but I'm not happy with your explanation. Something's going on, and I have a feeling I know who's behind all of this," Kim growled, before digging into her burrito bowl with a violence that made Grace wince.

"So how mad do you think your dad's gonna be about those boots you got?" Grace asked, changing the topic.

"Ick, I don't know. But they are so cute! And how often do you find over-the-knee boots without heels?" Kim said, groaning at the thought of how her dad might be mad. He said that she had too many pairs of shoes and wasn't allowed to buy any more. It was ridiculous!

"I know! I'm just glad I found those booties and the all-black Converse. I'm gonna draw on the Converse with a silver Sharpie too, so they'll be super unique. And the booties are super cute! Gray with gold buckles and a three inch heel!" Grace exclaimed. She loved shoes as much as Kim did. And, they were the same shoe size, so they traded shoes all the time.

Just as Kim was taking her last bite, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw a text from Milton.

_Rudy just called me and said that we have a "surprise" practice today. We all have to be at the dojo in fifteen minutes, so I hope you see this right now. –Milton _

"Shit!" Kim cursed, glaring at the phone as if she could change the text message.

"What happened?" Grace asked, acting worried. Jerry had texted her letting her know what was going to happen about five minutes before Milton texted Kim. The boys decided Milton was gonna text her because they figured out of all of them (excluding Jack) she was most likely to trust Milton.

"I've gotta get to the dojo. Apparently Rudy called a surprise practice in fifteen minutes," Kim exclaimed, shoving the last bite in her mouth. She got up to throw away her trash.

"Oh, and the dojo's a good ten minutes from here. This mall is really big, and the dojo's on the opposite side from this Chipotle," Grace informed Kim.

"Sorry Grace, I have to go," Kim apologized, "I know we had a lot more to shop for"

"It's all good. I'll walk with you to the dojo, it's on the way back to your house, where my bike is," Grace said, getting up and grabbing her bags, "Let's go!"

The girls speed-walked back to the dojo, only stopping for a brief bathroom break. By the time they had reached the dojo, fifteen minutes had passed. However, the lights in the dojo were all dark.

"What's going on? Why are all the lights dark?" Kim asked Grace.

"How am I supposed to know?" Grace replied, "Just go inside, that is, if the door's unlocked"

"Shit, what if it's locked?" Kim asked. She reached out and tested the doorknob. It opened, and she looked at Grace, who shrugged.

She went inside the dark room.

Suddenly, all the lights turned on. The room was full of heart-shaped balloons and red confetti. Across the whole back wall of the dojo, where the hallway to the changing rooms was, was a huge sign that read, "Kimberly Crawford, be my girlfriend?" and Jack was standing right next to it, wearing his usual clothes and carrying a big bouquet of flowers.

"Oh my God," Kim whispered.

"So, Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked, smiling at the unusually speechless Kim.

"Of course! Yes! Absolutely!" Kim shrieked, running and hugging Jack as hard as she could. He grinned and put his arms around her waist.

Their moment was interrupted by loud cheering. Rudy, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, Julie and Grace were all clapping and cheering for the new couple.

"Huh? When'd they get here?" Kim asked, turning her head and looking at her friends. She didn't leave Jack's arms though.

"We're the most amazing friends ever," Jerry cheered, high-fiving everyone in his vicinity.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, confused, "Wait…did you all plan this? Is this what all the pictures were about? And the surprise practice?"

"Yup," Eddie confirmed, "Jack planned all of this, with our help, and we all made it happen"

"Oh my God, you guys are amazing," Kim smiled, "Come here, group hug!"

Everyone gathered around Kim and Jack, who were still semi-hugging and it turned into something that greatly resembled a mosh pit.

When everyone separated, Grace shooed the new couple outside, "Go have some lovebird time! None of us wanna see any gooey nonsense!"

Kim and Jack laughed, but they left, holding hands and smiling goofily at each other.

"That was so amazing," Kim told her boyfriend, "How did you plan that in such a short time?"

"Well, the guys and I might have stayed up most of the night figuring stuff out, and of course it had to be amazing," Jack said, "It was for you"

"Aww, Jack, you're so sweet," Kim smiled at him, "Oh, do you wanna have dinner at my house tonight? My mom said she wanted to meet you"

"Sure, that sounds great. Let me just text my dad and let him know," Jack replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket and sending a quick message.

"But why all the pictures?" Kim asked curiously.

"Because they show our relationship from the very beginning. My dad suggested it and I thought it was a really good idea because you're obsessed with taking pictures of everything," Jack laughed.

"I do not take pictures of everything!" Kim exclaimed. Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, maybe I do," she admitted, "Don't judge me!"

"Now, would I ever judge you?" Jack asked her.

"Of course not," she said, "You have a crush on me"

"Damn straight. And you have a crush on me," he smirked at her, before quickly kissing her on the cheek. They continued walking, almost to Kim's house.

Once they got there, Kim and Jack walked up the steps.

"Hey mom! Dad!" Kim called once inside.

"We're in here honey!" she heard her mom's voice responding.

"I think they're in the kitchen," Kim told Jack, leading him there. He didn't really need to be led, he had spent enough time at Kim's house.

A surprise awaited them there though. Kim's parents were indeed in the kitchen, but so were Jack's parents.

"Mom? I thought you were in England for two more days!" Jack exclaimed, seeing his mother next to Kim's, both holding glasses of wine and chatting.

"Well, when your dad called me this morning and told me about what was happening, I decided I could cut my trip short. Besides, I'd been gone from my boys for long enough," Jack's mom said, hugging her son. She ruffled his hair, making everyone laugh.

"And when Grace told me this morning about what was going on, I decided to invite Jack's parents for dinner tonight. Speaking of which," Kim's mom stopped to check on the pot on the stove, "It's ready, so everyone make your way to the table"

She quickly put the bubbling spaghetti into a pretty bowl and brought it to the dining room table. There was already a bowl of salad, along with a plate of French bread.

"Alright guys, dig in!" Kim's mom announced. The room was fairly quiet with all the sounds of eating.

"So, who wants to tell the story of the newest couple at the table?" Jack's mom asked, eyeing the two teenagers.

"You can, since you organized it," Kim told Jack. He opened his mouth to argue, and then thought better of it and closed his mouth.

"So, since I had to ask Kim to be my girlfriend, I decided to make it as awesome as possible. I got the idea of using pictures of our history together as kind of a scavenger hunt, and they, along with a text message, led to the dojo. There, I had a huge sign that asked her to be my girlfriend, along with a bunch of balloons and confetti. Of course, she said yes. That's pretty much it," Jack explained. The moms made "Aww" noises and the dads just smiled.

"That's adorable," Kim's mom said.

"Oh, I know, they're so cute," Jack's mom agreed.

"You forgot one part there," Jack's dad said, "It was my idea about showing your memories together. I didn't get any credit there"

"My bad," Jack said, "My dad gave me the initial idea to use the pictures"

"Good job honey," Jack's mom said to his dad.

"Well, you two are just adorable," Kim's dad said, "And Jack, I hope you realize that I'm not threatening you both because I know you and because I think Kim could hurt you far worse than I could"

"I agree completely with that last part," Jack said seriously, "But I would never do anything to hurt Kim"

"We all know that Jack," Kim's dad said.

"And that's pretty cute too," Kim's mom teased, "On that note, dessert anyone?"

After dinner was finished, Jack and his parents had to leave. Kim walked them to the door, Jack lingering in order to say goodbye to her.

"I had an amazing day today," she told him gently, leaning on him.

"So did I. I'm so glad you said yes," Jack said, placing his hands on her waist.

"Of course I said yes!" Kim exclaimed, "But it's a memory I'll treasure forever. I just hope someone got pictures of it"

"Silly, Grace took pictures with her phone. And I think Jerry videoed it," Jack remembered.

"Jack! Come on!" they heard his mom call.

"Well, I have to go," he said regretfully. Kim laughed.

"I know, I heard your mom," she teased, "I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow, girlfriend," Jack said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodbye, boyfriend," Kim replied, also kissing him on the cheek. He left, looking back at her. When he was out of sight, Kim closed the door and leaned on it.

"Man, what a great day it's been," she sighed to herself, "I can't wait for tomorrow," and she went upstairs to her room with a smile that hadn't left her face since the previous afternoon.

**And that's it! I'm not sure if I'll write another chapter for this, but if you guys want one, I'll write it! Or attempt to write it, heh heh. Anyways, review please :D**

**Thanks!**


End file.
